


Você deveria ser meu.

by DonCoelho19



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonCoelho19/pseuds/DonCoelho19
Summary: Ah... Quando será que ia ter coragem para se declarar hein?
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Scorpio Milo
Kudos: 5





	Você deveria ser meu.

O sol estava quente pra caramba naquela manhã, mas Milo não estava se importando. Estava zangado, com raiva, chateado, e mais um monte de coisas ruins, então resolvera sair do treinamento e ficar deitado na grama do lugar mais afastado que conhecia olhando para as nuvens.

Tá que não era tão longe assim. Não era nem a um quilometro do local de treinamento deles, e só um pouco mais afastado da área residencial, onde os aspirantes a cavaleiros de ouro moravam. Mas era longe o suficiente para o loiro. E bem calmo, muito calmo. Tão calmo que era o lugar favorito de Mu, Shaka e Camus para ler. Havia uma velha e frondosa oliveira ali por perto, e grama era sempre verde e fofinha. Normalmente os três meninos ficavam lendo, com as costas apoiadas no tronco, em um silencio sepulcral.

Isso irritava Milo pra caramba. Também irritava a Aiolia, mas acima de tudo, irritava muito a Milo. Shaka irritava ao loiro escorpiano, com toda aquela pose. Mu lhe irritava, com aquele jeito calmo de anjo, que provavelmente escondia um demônio. E principalmente Camus irritava ao loiro, com aquele ar inteligente e superior. Tão inteligente e tão superior que o babaca nem conseguia não ser elogiado pelos professores!! Tão inteligente que nem conseguia ver que Milo gostava do ruivo!!

Sinceramente!!

O loiro se irritava muito com aquelas coisas.

Por isso estava ali, fugido do treino, sem fazer nada, tentando observar as nuvens, e se focar nelas ao ponto de esquecer-se do idiota ruivo e da provável outra bronca que levaria de Saga. Até gostava de Saga, ele os treinava bem, mas, diachos, porque o homem tinha que brigar tanto? Aiolos sorria muito mais, e era divertido, mesmo que fosse firme com eles. E Kanon – o irmão gêmeo, porem cavaleiro de prata, de Saga – era ótimo, sempre lhe fazia rir e lhe contava historias sobre a mitologia.

Mas Saga não. O loiro mais velho só tinha elogios a Camus, Mu e Shaka, mas nada para Milo ou Aiolia. E por isso aquele loiro irritante ficava se achando. Aquele loiro chato, babaca, bobão e... e...

Uma sombra cobriu o sol momentaneamente, e se pareceu, um pouco, com um anjo. Na verdade era só a auréola de cachos loiros claros de Aiolia que se metia em frente ao sol, mas resplandeciam tanto, junto com aquele sorriso enorme e branco que o outro exibia, que sentiu-se momentaneamente cego.

— Ai está você!! – o leonino exclamou feliz. Os olhos verdes claros brilhavam de contentamento, o sorriso enorme no rosto e a juba de cachos ao redor da cabeça. Fazia alguns anos que conhecia Aiolia, e mesmo que na infância – ora mais, era um pré adolescente agora, um homem de doze anos já – tivesse sido perdidamente apaixonado por Camus – e como já foi dito, com este nada vendo – tinha alguma coisa sobre Aiolia, principalmente nos últimos tempos, que fazia Milo meio que corar, meio que seu coração bater forte no peito, e estranhamente, meio que se irritar. Então fechou logo a cara para o amigo.

— O que você quer? – Aiolia ainda esta inclinado sobre si, mas o sorriso morrera repentinamente. De uns tempos para cá Milo começara a lhe tratar mal e o leonino não entendia isso. Sabia que Marin tinha uma época do mês em que ficava muito irritada – o que começara recentemente e ele não gostara nada daquilo na amiga – mas não podia ver como uma coisa que soubera que deveria estar atacando meninas, de repente, passara para Milo...

— Vim saber porque fugiu do treino. – foi serio. Vinha aprendendo a fazer cara seria com o irmão. Os dois treinavam juntos e sempre caiam na gargalhada. Mas naquele momento serviu, olhou fixamente para o amigo, com aqueles cachos perfeitos que caiam na grama ao redor deste, como ouro liquido, a pele bronzeada e as bochechas meio coradas de sol... Milo desviou os olhos verdes escuros do amigo, parecendo não aguentar o olhar do outro sobre si, e respondeu fazendo bico com aqueles lábios vermelhos e cheios.

— Não tô com saco pra ouvir o Saga brigando comigo e elogiando aquele babaca do Camus...

Ah não, ai já era demais. Aiolia não suportava aquele gostar de Milo para com Camus, além de não entender o porquê daquilo – porque tipo... Não né cara? Camus era muuuuito chato, e nem ao menos era bonito. Era branco demais, e aqueles cabelos pareciam pintados no papel crepom e... – se chateava ao ver o loiro gostar do francês chato. Pronto. Era isso. Se fosse outra pessoa, como Mu, que era legal, calmo, bonito e inteligente, entenderia. Mas o aquariano era chato pra cacete – e que Aiolos não lhe escutasse falando palavrão.

Sua impulsividade de quase adolescente adulto, e de amigo, e de leonino – deuses, eram tantas – entraram em ação, todas de uma vez, e ele logo estava na grama, rolandojunto com Milo numa briguinha infantil. Uniram as palmas das mãos e ficaram empurrando os braços um do outro, enquanto rolavam pela grama, pelas folhas caídas das oliveiras, até ficarem ofegantes, com folhas no cabelos, e nada de ninguém ceder. Num golpe que saberia que surpreenderia o outro –afinal estavam treinando para serem cavaleiros de ouro, e aquilo que ia fazer era ridículo, maculava a honra deles – se aproximou do outro e deu-lhe uma cabeçada.

Milo lhe soltou de imediato e colocou as mãos na cabeça. Foi a brecha que lhe faltava para imobilizar o loiro na grama, e subindo sobre Milo, segurou ao mãos deste acima de sua cabeça, e olhou bem serio para o amigo. O escorpiano fazia cara de choro, os lábios muito vermelhos – Afrodite morria de inveja daquilo ser natural – fazendo um bico, os cabelos desengrenados e a respiração ofegante. Sem contar com o vermelho na testa.

— Por que fez isso?

— Por que você é um babaca. Não pode ficar perdendo treino por causa do Camus. Ou do Saga. Senão como você vai ser um cavaleiro? E já tá na hora de deixar de gostar do Camus. Nem de você ele gosta, parece que ele tem um complexo serio com o Saga e...

— Eu sei, eu sei. Acho que nem gosto mais dele tanto assim. Mas é chato. O Saga só briga comigo – os lábios do outro ainda estavam em biquinho, e ele não tentava se soltar do aperto do amigo. Quanta confiança.

— Treine mais, até ficar melhor que Camus, até ficar melhor que o Saga, então ele não vai mais brigar com você – disse simplista, afrouxou o aperto nos braços do outro e parou de empurrar seu peso sobre a barriga do outro grego. Era estranho como ficava confortável sentado sobre o quadril do loiro, e este parecia nem se importar. Anos de amizade e cumplicidade trouxeram aquela intimidade para eles. Mas Aiolia tinha que admitir que nos últimos tempos ficava pensando se só queria aquilo...

— Como se fosse simples né? – ah, aquele tonzinho cínico que lhe dava ganas de arrancar a língua ferina do outro... levou as mãos até a barriga do outro e começou a fazer cocegas, como punição para o crime imperdoável que era usar aquele tom com ele, até Milo ficar ofegante e começar a gritar ‘’para!!para!!’’

— Tá, tá, e agora? Por que fez isso?

— Porque você foi cínico comigo. Não tô dizendo que vai ser simples, ô princesa de contos de fadas, só que é o caminho para você alcançar o que quer.

Milo riu, o que deixava muito mais bonito do que quando estava irritado, e então sorriu para ele também, e saindo de cima do outro, deitou-se ao seu lado na grama.

— Ok então. – ele voltou a sorrir – Se você está dizendo eu acho que consigo.

— E se não conseguir eu te faço cocegas – ameaçou, ouvindo a risada alta do amigo.

Ah... Quando será que ia ter coragem para se declarar hein?


End file.
